


Out of the Woods

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Sharing a cabin are Ashley Williams, who loves the hiking, canoeing, etc, and Samantha Traynor, who hates it, but knows a bunch of other things, including constellations and how to use a radio. Guest appearance by Shepard as their harried counselor.Prompt: Summer Camp AUPairing: Ashley Williams/Samantha Traynor





	Out of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“Hey, Samantha, do you want--”

“To work together on the week-ending scavenger hunt?” She was certainly going to give the other girl a piece of her mind now, come hell or high water. Preferably not high water; she was not a good swimmer. Unlike some people whose two-pieces showed off ridiculously toned abs...

Ashley turned as pink as her hoodie. “How’d you guess?”

“Because you’ve wanted to be hiking buddies, and share a canoe, and a whole host of other things which allowed you to snicker behind my back at my complete physical ineptitude!” 

Sam was not prepared for the blank, then pained look that Ashley fixed her with. “Is that what you think?”

Before Samantha could say anything, a lanky young redhead interrupted their tete-a-tete. “You two okay? Traynor, need your inhaler? You look a little flushed.”

“No, Counselor Shepard. Just fine.”

“Damn right. I run a tight ship here at Girls Cabin 2, Normandy Pines Sleepaway Camp.” Shepard looked from one to the other, then, satisfied, left. 

“Right. So, explain to me why I also wanted to be your partner for the constellation naming project and the radio workshop?”

“To take advantage of my superior skills, obviously.”

“Not your superior modesty,” Ashley muttered, then mumbled something that Samantha struggled to hear.

“What?” Samantha blinked at her. “Hey!” She struggled futilely as Ashley grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into the woods behind their cabin. Oh God, Sam thought, I’m about to be murdered in the woods. Worse, I’m a teenage girl going to be murdered in the woods in a summer camp like some horror movie cliche. And I haven’t even had sex yet!

“Look, is it so hard to imagine that I enjoy being in your company?” Ashley snapped.

“Yes, frankly. Yes, it is.” She had been getting weird mixed signals from Ashley all week, and she didn’t appreciate it. No sooner would the taller girl try to get closer to her than she would push her away. Maybe it wasn’t too late to see if Tali or Liara needed a partner.

“Look, I…” Ashley grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned her against the nearest tree, almost like...almost like she was leaning on Sam for support. “I’m not great at this. In fact, I’ve only just kind of come to a realization about me. About you. About...shit.” Just as Sam was about to remark that this was an awfully oblique way to reveal that one was about to embark on a career as a serial killer, chapped lips pressed roughly against hers.

The kiss lasted for a dozen astonishing heartbeats. “So...you fancy me?” Sam gasped.

Ashley immediately backed away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have--” Small, surprisingly strong hands pulled her back in for a second kiss. “I, um, take it you like me back?”

“Why do you think I kept agreeing to work with you, you adorable lummox?”

“Speaking of which…” A crafty smile filled Ashley’s face. “For this scavenger hunt out in the woods...how lost do you think we could get?”


End file.
